


Wish I Knew You

by BKC_BAM



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/M, HP: EWE, Post-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 20:56:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11044176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BKC_BAM/pseuds/BKC_BAM
Summary: Two strangers in the bright lights, I wish I knew you when I was young. Short Drabble inspired by The Revivalists song Wish I knew you.





	Wish I Knew You

The air was thick with smoke. She could hear the gentle lolls in conversations as she passed by, the occasional laugh hitting her ear like a familiar melody. A man pushed his light cigarette into the ash tray atop the bar. He gave her a slight nod, removing himself from the stool and offering it to her. Flashing him a white smile, she took the seat, thankful for such generosity on a Friday night.

A napkin appeared in front of her, closely followed by a glass of her favorite concoction; a smooth mix of slow gin, pomegranate, grapefruit and just a splash of champagne. She raised one eyebrow slowly, her eyes meeting the bartenders. With a slight shrug and a nod of his head, he left her. Following his gesture, her eyes caught sight of a familiar shade. Sure the style had changed but she'd recognize those blond locks anywhere.

She honestly shouldn't have been that surprised to see him. This had become some sort of unspoken habit. How he even managed to find this muggle bar was beyond her. She sometimes speculated maybe he couldn't handle the looks of disgust that followed him back in the wizarding world.

Rising her glass, she gave a tilt in his direction before taking a sip prepared to go about their evening as normal. He kept to himself, her to herself. Another unspoken agreement. It seemed however, he has alternative motives this evening. She nearly jumped from her skin when she heard his voice in her ear.

"Care to dance?" His voice was so much deeper than she remembered. Granted, it had been more than a few years since she'd last heard him speak. She didn't respond, seemingly unable to move. He studied her for just a moment. His eyes searching her face. Moving his outstretched hand, he took her silence as compliance, slipping his hand into hers. A slight chuckle even escaped his lips as he took the glass from her other hand, placing it back on the bar top.

With a slight hop, she found herself unable to look anywhere but his eyes. She had some many questions, but no voice to express them. It haunted her to know he's managed to render her speechless.

The band started up, she almost found herself able to voice her concern about the tempo of the song, but he wouldn't have any of it. Keeping their hands intertwined, he pulled her towards him, tentatively placing his hand on the small of her back. She watched, memorized as he never flinch at touching her skin; a look of loathing never once passing across his face. Her hand naturally drifted to his shoulder.

The sax heavy song filled the room. They moved in time, never once did she have to look at her feet. He held her with a confidence she had never seen before. The lights flashed overhead, illuminating his features. He could almost be handsome in the glow of the bright lights. Almost.

The song slowed to an end, the trance seemingly broken. She removed herself from his grasp, turning to leave.

"What are you running from?" His voice was soft, so soft it broke her. He wasn't this way with her.

"What did you think would happen here? We're two strangers, dancing in some bright lights." He took a step forward, his expression falling. His height made her feel so small and he was so close now, so close.

His hand went to her neck, pulling her towards him. Their lips met for just a moment. It was almost beautiful. Almost. Resting his forehead on hers, she found herself unable to open her eyes.

"I wish," he stopped. She could hear him swallow hard. "I wish I knew you when we were young."

By the time she managed to open her eyes, he was gone.


End file.
